La Más Exquisita Dulzura
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Saga ha mirado a Shaka toda su vida, sin atreverse a acercarse, cuando la desesperación finalmente lo hace enfrentarlo.


**LA MÁS EXQUISITA DULZURA**

La oscuridad era tan intensa que al final me volví demasiado débil.  
La esperanza se convirtió en desesperación.  
El deseo se convirtió en envidia*.

Aquietó sus pasos, silenció su respiración y ocultó su cosmos. Oteó entre las luces tenues, entre los vapores del sándalo y las ondas de perfume. Le espiaba. Acunado por las sombras de las columnas miró una y dos veces, largamente y con codicia aquella figura menuda envuelta en roca.

Shaka estaba allí, cubierto con telas del color del azafrán, un bulto diminuto comparado con la monumental estatua sobre cuya mano derecha estaba sentado. Se replegaba contra sí mismo para liberar su energía, su cabello ondeando a su alrededor, destellando entre los cirios.

Desde su escondite, Saga sintió el sabor del ardor subir hasta su garganta; los ojos le escocieron y en su vientre el dolor se agudizó tan bravamente que lo hizo doblarse, sostenerse de una columna clavándole las uñas y gritar muy fuerte, sin hacer apenas ruido.

Tantos atardeceres los había pasado en la obscuridad, observando su mayor anhelo, deseando y suplicando quedamente… al principio le había bastado mirar: La presencia más hermosa de toda la tierra justo frente a sus ojos, un atisbo, un instante, un recuerdo fugaz eran suficientes para llenarlo de calidez, para hacerlo flotar en la dicha de amarle, sin esperar nada.

Al principio había sido feliz. Pero cuando su malicia surgió desde sus huesos ya amaba demasiado para detenerse, comenzó a sentir ambición, necesidad. Su amor se volvió frustrado y nació la ira, la furia.

Años mirando y Shaka no se había dignado a responderle, a hablarle, ni siquiera a echarle de su templo. Seguía sentado allí, en la palma de Buda, ignorándole; borrándole, reduciéndole a nada. Virgo sabía -no podía ignorar- que lo miraba siempre, pero lo descartaba como se descartan cáscaras viejas; la devoción de Saga no era un alago, no era cortejo, no llegaba siquiera a ser una molestia.

No era nada… no era el ser amado, ni el amigo. Nadie. No podía soportarlo, sentía perderse a sí mismo, día con día, un acto ajeno a sí, tras otro, una voz gritando en su mente y sus ojos llenos de delirios. No tenía tiempo, no habría más atardeceres detrás de las columnas.

Sus pasos resonaron fuertes y los vacíos del templo les hicieron eco, el oro golpeando contra el mármol y la pesada seda de la capa rasgó el aire. Se fue aproximando, mas Shaka no se movió, siguió en su pose recogida, los ojos cerrados y las palmas juntas. Ninguna señal de que reconociera su intrusión.

Él se molestó aún más, chocó los dientes y atizó los puños; de un salto certero subió a la palma de Buda, donde el menor meditaba, plantó los pies con un rudo golpe a sólo unos centímetros de sus rodillas, y miró hacia abajo: a la cabeza gacha y a los rubios cabellos que le golpeaban los costados.

Esperó un instante y otro, incendiándose amenazante, expandiendo su energía como un lamento, un grito que era tanto una súplica como un reclamo. _Mírame._

Cansado de esperar hizo algo que jamás había pensado que podría, alargó un brazo poderoso y le sujetó las manos, juntas por el rezo, las jaló hacia sí con ímpetu, obligando al muchacho a postrarse. No hubo ningún sonido de queja, ninguna resistencia… aún le ignoraba.

Se dejó caer sobre sus propias rodillas y proyectándose hacia adelante le recostó, más bien suavemente, sobre la piedra fría y bajo su piel candente, reteniendo sus manos sobe su cabeza para que no se interpusieran. Estaba fascinado; nunca había visto su rostro tan de cerca, notó que el tono de su piel, ligeramente amarillento, no era producto de la luz de los cirios como había creído; advirtió que la boca era plena, larga como una sonrisa pero delgada como el silencio y muy pálida. Le acarició el flequillo con la mano libre, sintiendo escalofríos correr por su brazo izquierdo, hasta su corazón.

Abstraído comenzó a murmurarle palabras de amor, entrecortadas promesas y creativas incoherencias por no poder contener su lengua. No dejaba de mirar: las pestañas eran largas, bastante más obscuras que su cabello y aún doradas y quiso, con toda su fuerza, su deseo y su anhelo ver debajo de ellas, ver la luz siempre oculta, la estrella del cenit.

—Abre los ojos

Pidió en un murmullo tembloroso, su pasión atorada muy por debajo de su garganta, su boca haciéndose agua, expectante. Al principio Shaka no respondió, ni siquiera negando con la cabeza, dejaba reposar sus muñecas entre su puño.

—Deberías irte.

Una sugerencia, sin enojo, sin darle importancia… una invitación de voz tan débil que una vez que se disipó Saga dudó de haberla escuchado; quizá hubiera sido sólo su consciencia, que le prevenía de continuar con aquella locura. Pero se negó a escuchar; al contrario, se acercó más; recargando todo su peso sobre él, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, inundando sus sentidos de la dulce esencia a sándalo y copal que se desprendía del dorado cabello. Lo sintió respirar dificultosamente debido al peso, pero siguió apretujando sus cuerpos, frotando la seda y el lino de sus ropas, restregando las rodillas contra la ondulada superficie de los dedos de Buda.

Comenzó a temblar de punta a punta, sentía en su espalda la mirada adusta y férrea de la divinidad sobre cuya palma estaban echados; pero no iba a retroceder, no se atrevía.

—Harás que nos condenen. —Habló de nuevo el menor, su rostro ladeado ligeramente, sin signos de tensión.

Saga supo, sin estar seguro de cómo, que miraba a través de él, hacia su maestro; que aquel hombre, divinidad o lo que fuera era más importante para Shaka que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese existir en el mundo, y que él mismo seguiría siendo nada.

—Ya estamos condenados.

Murmuró directamente sobre su oído para luego desviar la cabeza y succionar su cuello en un movimiento suave. Le besó, lamió y mordió hasta imponer sobre su cuello un color purpúreo que resultaba desagradable, y no recibió ni un sonido de protesta. Shaka seguía inerte, aún concentrado, con las palmas juntas y el cabello ondeando al fluir de su cosmos.

Saga entonces forzó su mano izquierda entre sus piernas, tratando de hacerle responder, pero ninguna de sus tácticas logró estimularle; ni la caricia más suave ni la fricción más ruda consiguieron despertar lascivia en Shaka; ni siquiera un suspiro. Pensó en tomarlo de cualquier forma, aprovechando que no se resistía, pero se encontró a sí mismo tan falto de respuesta como él. Su propia excitación completamente desvanecida, sabiéndose plenamente ignorada.

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento, Saga comenzó a llorar en silencio, los sollozos sacudiendo su cuerpo. Desprendió su puño de las manos ajenas, que aún permanecieron juntas, en la misma posición. No le quedaba nada: ni la ternura, ni la amenaza habían dado resultado. Ni el amor ni el miedo le darían lo que deseaba.

—Shaka… déjame ver tus ojos.

Su voz sonó vacía esta vez, ya sin verdadera esperanza. Pero aun por eso —quizá debido a eso— Shaka respondió esta vez, girando su rostro hacia él y despegando las manos le tocó la frente con el dedo medio.

—No ahora. Verás mis ojos el día en que me mates.

Saga se impulsó sobre sus rodillas con viveza, alejándose del contacto de aquella mano, huyendo lleno de ansiedad; cayó hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio en el borde de la palma y terminó en el suelo. Irguió la vista hacia arriba, donde Shaka volvía a acomodarse para meditar…

_Matarlo… _sintió una horrible ebullición de dolor explotarle en el cráneo ¡matarlo! Salió aullando de rabia, de frustración, mientras no dejaba de pensar, _matar, matar, matarlo. _

No, jamás iba a matarlo. ¿Cómo podría? Aunque tuviera que mirarlo desde las sombras, aunque tuviera que sufrir para siempre, y aceptar que el hombre que amaba sólo amaba la divinidad, aun así... Aun con todo, lo deseaba vivo, siempre vivo; respirando despacio, con las palmas juntas y el cabello ondeando sobre sus hombros.

Sólo mirar era suficiente, tenía que ser. Se juró que primero moriría él, antes de hacerle daño. Y sellando su destino, al atardecer del día siguiente, murió.

En ese momento pensé: sin importar lo que cueste, lo haré mío;  
porque él es el máximo misterio y la más exquisita dulzura.**

FIN

*Del manga Fruits Basket  
** Del Manga The World


End file.
